mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gwiazda salonów
Gwiazda salonów — dziewiąty odcinek, drugiego sezonu, oraz trzydziesty piąty odcinek ogółem. W tym odcinku Rarity odwiedza Canterlot i zostaje przyjęta do jego elity. Bycie popularną tak przypadło jej do gustu, że nie zdołała uszyć sukienki urodzinowej dla Twilight Sparkle na czas. Po otrzymaniu zaproszenia na przyjęcie ogrodowe, Rarity pisze do Twilight, że nie zdoła przybyć do Ponyville na jej urodziny. Twilight wraz z resztą kucyków przybywa więc do Canterlotu, by móc być razem ze swoją przyjaciółką. Fabuła Początki odcinka thumb|left Rarity dostaje niepowtarzalną szansę wyjazdu do Canterlotu. Jej przyjaciółka Twilight załatwiła jej kilka noclegów w zamku Księżniczki Celestii. Na początku odcinka, widać, jak Celestia wprowadza Rarity do pokoju. Rarity przesadnie dziękuje Księżniczce, a jej "służący" ma na grzbiecie ciężkie bagaże Rarity, czym przerywa podziękowania. Księżniczka wtedy wychodzi dając Rarity czas na rozpakowanie. Rarity ostatni raz krzyczy: "Dzięki!", gdy Celestia schodzi na dół. Wtedy "służący" pyta się, gdzie postawić bagaże, po czym upada, a następnie Rarity odpowiada, że tak jest dobrze. Wtedy rozpoczyna się czołówka. Poznanie Jet Set i Upper Crust thumb|Jet Set i Upper Rarity siedzi w kawiarni z Opal pijąc kawę i mówiąc, iż sercem jest z Canterlotu i że jest tam pięknie oraz tym, iz musi się odwdzięczyć Twilight itp. Podchodzą do niej dwa kucyki należące do elity. Przedstawiają się jako Jet Set wraz z żoną. Pytają się o kapelusz Rarity. Nagle słyszą Hayseeda Rzepę wołającego Rarity po imieniu i wyjawiającego tajemnicę, iż Rarity jest z Ponyville. Wtedy Rarity się zawstydza, a nowo poznane kucyki zniechęcają się do niej i mówią, że wygląda wsiowo. Następnie kucyk wraca do pokoju i projektuje coś "na miarę Canterlotu". Poznanie Fancypantsa thumb|right Rarity wraca z zakupami i wpada na sławnego Fancypantsa. Kiedy ten dowiaduje się, że Rarity mieszka w zamku Canterlot, zaprasza ją na Wonderbolt Derby. Po zapoznaniu się ze wspomnianą sławą, szczęśliwa Rarity wraca do pokoju, gdzie ustala swój strój na Derby. Zapomina jednak o sukience Twilight. Na derbach klacz zostaje bardzo doceniona przez tamtejsze kucyki i przyjęta do grona stołecznych elit. Elita-Rarity Podczas powrotu opowiada żarty elicie, która jest rozbawiona dowcipami Rarity, i dostaje zaproszenie na trzy przyjęcia. W pokoju wybiera strój na pierwszą z nich, wtedy to rozpoczyna się piosenka, w której Rarity przebija się na najwyższy szczyt Canterlockiej elity. Pochłonięta spotkaniami high-life'u, zapomina uszyć sukienkę dla Twilight. Kiedy dostaje zaproszenie na Garden Party, pisze list, w którym kłamie, że nie zdąży przybyć na przyjęcie urodzinowe Twilight Sparkle, które odbędzie się w bibliotece w Ponyville. Za powód podaje rzekomą chorobę Opal. thumb Mimo to, przyjaciółki przybywają do Canterlotu, aby świętować razem z Rarity. Niespodziewana wizyta wystawia elegantkę na próbę. Wystrojony jednorożec zaczyna wymyślać na poczekaniu różne kłamstwa. Na szczęście niedokończona sukienka Rarity podoba się Twilight. W końcu przyjaciółki powiadamiają ją, że przyjęcie urządzą w zamkowej sali balowej. Gdy zaczynają zabawę, Rarity z przerażeniem odkrywa, że na dziedzińcu odbywa się wspomniane już wcześniej Garden Party. Wymyka się z przyjęcia i wbiega na nie. Potem ucieka z niego i dołącza do przyjaciółek. Robi tak wiele razy, aż w końcu Rarity demaskuje się. thumb|left|Garden Party Twilight domyśla się, że Rarity wymyka się na Garden Party, ale oświadcza, że może to robić, ponieważ jej to nie przeszkadza. Wtedy Rainbow Dash wpada na pomysł, by pójść na przyjęcie razem z Rarity. Bez pytania jej o zdanie wbiegają do ogrodu. Elity zostają wystawione wówczas na wiele niedogodności. RD zakręca młotkiem w powietrzu tak, że wszystkie kucyki chwytają się za głowy. Na uczestników przyjęcia sypią się pióra ptaków, które siedzą na ramieniu Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie rzuca się na ciasto i zjada je, bez użycia sztućców, 'twarzą'. AJ rozkopuje trawę, aby wyrwać chwast, pytając: Dlaczego nikt nie zajmuje się ogrodem, przecież to Garden Party, prawda?. Twilight tańczy dziko na środku parkietu. Pozostałe, elitarne kucyki wyśmiewają się z jej prostackiego stroju. Wtedy Fanty Pants pyta TS, skąd wzięła tę kreację. Twilight próbuje mu odpowiedzieć, gdy Rarity bezskutecznie próbuje odwrócić jego uwagę. Gdy TS wyznaje, że suknia zaprojektowana jest przez Rarity, elita jest kompletnie zdumiona. Rarity w przerażeniu rozgląda się po ogrodzie, w którym widzi szepczące między sobą kucyki. Przyznaje się do tego, że zna przyjaciółki, które zakłóciły wytworne przyjęcie. Elita zaczyna się śmiać, dopóki Fanty Pants wyznaje, że są uroczo rustykalne. Wówczas tłum przestaje chichotać. Celebryta dodaje, że suknia, którą uszyła Rarity, jest śliczna. Wówczas do Rarity podbiegają kucyki, które zamawiają chcą zamówić dla takie same. Fanty Pants prosi również o przedstawienie go przyjaciółkom Rarity. Koniec odcinka thumb|right Na koniec widzimy, jak Rarity zaczyna pisać list do księżniczki Celestii, lecz ta chce jednak to usłyszeć. A więc Rarity opowiada Celestii, czego się nauczyła. Celestia mówi, że to wartościowa lekcja, a "służący" Rarity przytakuje słowem: Z pewnością. Lecz wtedy się przewraca i bagaże się rozsypują. Ciekawostki * Akcja dzieje się przed wydarzeniami odcinka ,,Niezapomniany wieczór" Cytaty :Rarity: dech Tutaj? Mam się zatrzymać tutaj?! :Ksieżniczka Celestia: Twilight Sparkle powiedziała, że wpadniesz do Canterlotu i zapytała, czy możesz u mnie zamieszkać. :Rarity: Bardzo ci dziękuję, Księżniczko. :Ksieżniczka Celestia: Ach, nie ma za co. :Rarity: Nie, na prawdę. To miło z twojej strony. :Ksieżniczka Celestia: Ale to nic takiego. :Rarity: O, ale to nie jest nic, to jest wszystko! Wprost nie wiem co powiedzieć. Dziękuję! Dziękuję! Księżniczkę w kopytko Dziękuję! całuje Dziękuję! znów... Dzięki, dzięki, dzięki, dzięki, dzięki! całusów :Ksieżniczka Celestia: Ale, nie ma za co... :Rarity: Dzięki! :Bagażowy: dysząc Twój bagaż, mademoiselle? :Ksieżniczka Celestia: Teraz możesz się rozgościć. :Jet Set: Proszę wybaczyć, że przerywamy. Ja jestem Jet Set, a to jest moja żona Upper Crust. Zobaczyliśmy cię w kawiarni i chcielibyśmy się dowiedzieć... :Upper Crust: ...Skąd wzięłaś ten oszałamiający kapelusik? :Rarity: O to chodzi? To coś co ja- :Hayseed Rzepa: Rarity! Hej Rarity! To przecież ja Hayseed Rzepa! Poznaliśmy się na potańcówce w Ponyville! :Rarity: Oh, tak, jasne... jak się masz? :Hayseed Rzepa: Dobrze! Bardzo dobrze! :Jet Set i Upper Crust: Ugh... :Jet Set: Jesteś z... Ponyville? :Rarity: Cóż tak, tak ale- :Hayseed Rzepa: No pewnie! To krawcowa co szyje najlepsze portki we wsi! Pewnie wyrychtowała też ten zgrabny kapelutek! :Upper Crust: Wiedziałam, że wygląda trochę wsiowo. :Jet Set: Mówiłem ci, że nie dostaniesz czegoś takiego w Canterlocie. :Jet Set i Upper Crust: Hmph! :Hayseed Rzepa: Bardzo miłe koniska! :Rarity: Nie ma szansy wygrać z Fleetfoot. :Rarity: ...i powiedziałam, “ojej, to nie jest kapelusz skarbie, to totalna katastrofa, która znalazła się na twojej głowie!" :Twilight Sparkle: To... moja sukienka? :Rarity: Tak. :Twilight Sparkle: Jest taka... prosta. Taka praktyczna. Taka skromna! To idealna sukienka na moje przyjęcie! Przepiękna! Galeria Zobacz również * Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know) * Garden Party en: Sweet and Elite pt:A Simplicidade e a Elite Kategoria:Odcinki 2 sezonu